


Where breath most breathes

by Akitosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире забытой игры мы могли бы встретиться на другой стороне, но Шерлок предпочел вытянуть меня на эту.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.<br/>Беты: Julia Devi, reed_sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where breath most breathes

**Author's Note:**

> Сонеты Шекспира цитировались по подстрочнику отсюда: http://shakespeare.ouc.ru/sonnet-ru.html. Where breath most breathes — "там, где дыхание жизни более всего дышит жизнью" (сонет 81).

В мире забытой игры мы могли бы встретиться на другой стороне, но Шерлок предпочел вытянуть меня на эту. Воистину, в нем скрыт столь мощный источник химического потенциала, что я не напрасно опасался взлома системы. Тысячи свободных от самих себя частиц шепчут о необходимости сделать выбор, столкновение неизбежно. Невозможно отложить четырнадцать строк, зажигающие сердца факельным огнем. Но я отложил и теперь могу говорить.

Я могу говорить о том, как машина проехала мимо другой, стоявшей на той стороне, и остановилась на самом краю пустыря.

В трех шагах от дороги — ослепительно мертвая телефонная будка, в которой ничего нет кроме солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь трещины, и пыльных проводов, отрезанных кусачками. Я поднимаю трубку и говорю:

— Я знаю, что ты без меня не можешь жить. Не нужно набирать мой номер каждые пять минут. Я же за рулем.

— Я набирал дважды, — отвечает он с той стороны. — Отправил тебе ключ, а ты промолчал. Так что я предположил, что не ушло.

— Установи отчет об отправке. На будущее.

Зачем я это говорю, если мы уже на одной стороне?

Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к чугунной решетке, такой же мертвой, как будка, и курит. Смотрит на меня холодно, но оценивающе, и изрекает:

— Итак, ты решил отдохнуть и умер. Блестяще!

По обманчиво спокойному виду Шерлока нельзя сказать, что он скучал. У него же теперь целое семейство на иждивении, стало больше забот и добавились морщины. Легко хоронить себя, если ты никем не связан, легко возвращать себя к жизни, если тебя ждут. 

— Я решил, что среди бела дня у телефонной будки на окраине достаточно блеска, — говорю так, словно место встречи назначал я, а не Шерлок. А он тем временем заканчивает фразу по-своему:

— О да, чтобы явить себя во всем великолепии.

Я снимаю очки, чтобы лучше разглядеть его сияние. В последний раз, когда я это делал, мне пришлось зажмурить глаза, а сейчас было терпимо. 

Несомненно, отпуск пошел мне на пользу.

Он бросает сигарету в холодную пыль и предлагает прогуляться по окрестностям, я качаю головой: нет. Я прислоняюсь к решетке так, чтобы мне была видна дорога, достаю сигарету и понимаю, что оставил свою зажигалку в бардачке машины. Он без слов предлагает огонь — вместо щелчка я слышу тихий звон. Так звенит колокол на похоронах. 

— Спасибо, что не предложил встретиться за рекой в тени деревьев, Шерлок. 

— Если ты решил изъясняться туманно и поэтично, воспользуйся Шекспиром, — говорит Шерлок. Он разочарован. Он собирался показать мне, как красивы пустоши за решеткой, а я отказался. А они красивы, бронзовые вересковые пустоши. И станут еще красивее, когда загорятся. Глаза Шерлока кажутся покрытыми тонкой коркой льда, я предпочел бы увидеть в них пламя.

— Тридцать пятый сонет, например, подходит к настоящему моменту, — добавляет Шерлок, подумав. Он мог бы придумать что-то поинтереснее, но задает самый скучный для настоящего момента вопрос: — Хорошо, тогда скажи, что ты еще собираешься сделать ради меня?

— Пока что я собираюсь просто жить. И не только ради тебя. Знаешь, при других обстоятельствах я бы удивился тому, насколько ты разочарован. Я ожидал хотя бы двадцать седьмой, но тридцать пятый! У тебя что, появились… эмоции?

— Они есть у всех, но кто-то любит их демонстрировать, а кто-то нет. Что скажешь по поводу сто сорок седьмого? Жаль, что ты перестал жить ради меня. Было весело.

По поводу сто сорок седьмого сонета я мог бы сказать многое, но предпочел не демонстрировать лишние эмоции.

— Жизнь ради кого-то не входит в мои планы, Шерлок. Держи в ответ десятый. 

— Я предпочел бы сыграть для тебя на скрипке вместо того, чтобы перекидываться цифрами, не цитируя сами стихи. Я мог бы сыграть что-то из классики. Может быть, воспользуемся каталогом работ Баха для дальнейшего разговора?

— Может быть, мне нравится тебя слушать. Это как «звучать через себя», per se sonare. Музыку ты словами не передашь. Какой следующий сонет?

— Сто второй, если угодно. Я могу передать музыкой мысль, ты уловишь, я уверен.

Шерлок может передать мысль даже цифрами. И сейчас его мысль пытается пробиться через мое наигранное равнодушие, как солнечные лучи в трещину телефонной будки. Но во мне нет трещин. 

— Надо же, какая зрелость чувств. Стало яснее. Мой ответ — восемьдесят первый.

— Сто седьмой. Я вижу, ты заскучал. Если тебя не устраивает Бах, то можно обратиться к каталогу Кёхеля.

— Сорок четвертый или пятьдесят третий. Не хочу выбирать между Бахом и Моцартом, пойми меня правильно.

— Сорок четвертый мне понравился больше. Шестьдесят первый. Тогда, я надеюсь, ты захочешь выбрать между танго и вальсом, — Шерлок все еще думает, что может навязать мне свои правила.

«Далеко от меня, слишком близко к другим?» Как интересно, Шерлок.

— Что тут выбирать? Танго — то волны, то штиль, ведение-следование, даже ошибку можно подать как импровизацию. И переходы между полутонами, холод-жар. Я знал, что ты выберешь сорок четвертый. Как же скучно!

Я держу сигарету так, чтобы дым шел в другую сторону. Я хочу бросить свою сигарету сверху на сигарету Шерлока, но в этот момент он пинает свой окурок. Он предугадывает мои действия играючи. Я делаю вид, что меня это забавляет.

— Разве ты скучал, когда придумывал загадки для меня? — спрашивает Шерлок, старательно не глядя в мою сторону. — Или, быть может, ты скучал, когда сочинял шарады для кого-то еще? Ты ближе к окружающим, чем тебе кажется. Тебе нужны зрители, хотя бы один, но нужен. Тебе нужно внимание.

— Придумывать загадки только для тебя тоже скучно. Тридцать третий, и не так уж я и близко к другим, как, к примеру, ты. Но они нуждаются в тебе не так, как ты в них, вот в чем разница.

— В последнее время дистанция увеличилась, ты прав. Я бы ответил сто восьмым, Джим. Но я уже понял, к чему ты клонишь. Последним будет первый или сотый, десятый уже был.

Разумеется, он понял. Легко сложить цифры в номере сонета, чтобы разгадать обратный отсчет.

— И что бы ты выбрал? Первый или сотый? Будет твоя очередь. Ты начал, тебе заканчивать.

— Предлагаешь закончить такую восхитительную встречу взрывом несчастной телефонной будки?

— Почему же будки? — я делаю вид, что ужасно удивлен.

Будка выглядит живее, чем когда мы с Шерлоком начали перебрасываться номерами сонетов Шекспира. Она перестала сиять мертвенной краснотой, тень от облаков сделала ее блеклой. Шерлок следит за моим взглядом, очень внимательно, затем что-то вспоминает и шарит по карманам. 

— У тебя не найдется еще одной сигареты?

— У меня была только одна.

Он забирает мою сигарету, которую я по-прежнему держу, наши пальцы соприкасаются. Его рука такая же холодная, как моя. Холод-холод — это не танго. Он так жадно затягивается, словно прилетел с планеты, где дышат никотином вместо кислорода и, наконец, выдает вердикт:

— Я бы выбрал сотый сонет.

Это хороший ответ. Он сулит возобновление. Нет, не вражды. И даже не дружбы. Той особой связи между нами, когда лед и пламя обитают рядом.

— Пой для того уха, которое ценит твои песни и сообщает твоему перу и мастерство, и тему, — у Шерлока красивый голос, я не лгал ему, говоря, что мне нравится его слушать. Но, как и в музыке, он предпочитает обрывки цельному произведению. Но это больше не проблема.

Я нажимаю на кнопку три раза, и вересковая пустошь вспыхивает заревом. 

В мире забытой игры мы могли бы встретиться на другой стороне, но Шерлок предпочел вытянуть меня на эту. В следующий раз можно воспользоваться каталогом работ Баха или Моцарта — тут уж как решит Шерлок. За мной остается выбор места встречи.


End file.
